Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story!
by ocramed
Summary: A direct sequel (of sorts) to "Moon Goddess of War". SM x GoW crossover fusion story only.
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Ami continues to read the story of the Moon Princess, when she is officially given her first assignment as the Olympian goddess of war, and how that assignment would reunite two old friends…

_Having successfully freed Kratos of Sparta his burden, the Moon Princess became the Olympian goddess of war. As a result, the citizens of Sparta honored the humble girl-turned-goddess by making her the patron deity of the Spartans. Maidens would be inspired to become warrior guardians, as they sought to fight for love and justice. But none would be as enthusiastic as Calliope, the daughter of Kratos and Lysandra, who would aspire to become her home's premier protector…_

"Ahhhhhh," Usagi yawned, as she woke up from her slumber, in her home within the halls of Mount Olympus. She stretched her arms, and rubs her eyes before sitting up in bed. She turned to see the rising Sun…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she extends her sight, so that she could see Eos, goddess of Dawn, sending her brother Helios off to work, as the sun god began his duties for the day. "Even after all this time, it is weird seeing the gods at work…"

"We do work in mysterious ways, Bunny," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned to see Athena standing by the entrance of her bedroom.

"Athena?" Usagi said.

"Good Morning," said Athena, the goddess of wisdom, also a war goddess. "And…Happy Birthday."

"You…know?" Usagi said in surprise.

"I make it my business to know everything that takes place on Olympus," Athena said, as she goes over and sits on Usagi's bed. "And that includes the birthdays of new goddess."

"I…I see," Usagi said, as she turns away.

"Usagi?" Athena asked. "Did I offend you somehow?"

"No, you didn't," Usagi said, as she turned to look at Athena. "It's just that…I'm twenty-six years old. It's been ten years since I first met Kratos, and I am so far away from my friends and…family. And, well…"

"You feel lonely," Athena said.

"Well, sure. There is a…guy back in my time that I really liked. And, well, I always thought that we would have ended up together someday…"

Pause.

"And now, that may not ever happen," Usagi said with a sigh. She then looked Athena squarely in the eye.

"I am grateful for everything you have done for me, Athena, so, please indulge my melancholy."

"I know it's hard for you, Bunny," Athena said, as she takes Usagi's hand. "You were born mortal, while many Olympians were not. And, in time, you will come to accept your new life. And perhaps, if we Olympians are still in existence thousands of years from now, you can find this beloved of yours."

"Do you think Lord Zeus will permit me to have a mortal for a boyfriend?" Usagi asked.

"I don't see why not. By why wait for this Mamoru, when you can date a fellow god, if not a mortal that is alive now?"

"I don't know," Usagi said, as she blushed. "It's just that, well, you know."

"Yes, I do," Athena said with a smile. "I, too, have known no male."

"Really?" Usagi said in surprise.

"I'm too busy and too picky to, as you say, 'date'," Athena said. "However, if you wish to keep your vow to your virtue, then there are other options."

"Like what?" Usagi said in a confused manner.

"You…know," Athena said with a knowing smile.

"You mean…you?" Usagi said in surprise.

"We virginal goddesses are not as indulgent as our brother gods, but we still feel affection like any other."

"Well, okay," Usagi said thoughtfully. "I…I'm not against such things, especially since, back in my era, two of my closest friends are girls, and are into each other, but, for me, well…"

"I understand, and no one will force you to choose how you conduct your life here on Olympus," Athena said. "The only thing that will be required of you, as the Goddess of War, is to wage war for our worshipers, and against our enemies."

"Oh, I see…"

"But do not worry about that. For now, I will help you get accustomed to your new role."

"But, I'm not into the wanton violence thing," Usagi said. "I only fight to survive, and to protect others, as well as right injustice."

"And that is why you will be known as the Fury of Olympus, due to what happened between you and the Moire," Athena said.

"Well, that whole thing was, well, stupid," Usagi said, as she crossed her arms. "I understand the whole 'blood oath' thing, but the Moire sisters were just, well, being 'witches'."

"True, true," Athena said, as she stands up. "But enough of such talk. Today should be a day of celebration."

Athena claps her hands, and five handmaidens suddenly appear, carrying various bathing items. However, something about them gave the Moon Princess pause.

"Who are they, and why do they look like my old friends?" Usagi asked.

"We gods are fortunate to have servants," Athena said. "In fact, we can create our own to suit our needs…"

Athena turned towards the handmaidens.

"I had Hephaestus create servants for you, based upon your memories of your closest friends, mostly to help you adjust to your new life, as well as to keep you company," Athena said, as she looked into the handmaidens' collective eyes. "Be sure to keep your new mistress happy."

"Yes, Oh Wise Goddess," said the handmaidens, as they bowed towards the Olympian.

"Now, Usagi," Athena said, as she turned her attention back to the Moon Princess. "Get yourself ready. Though it is your birthday today, it is still required of you to attend the meeting of the primary gods this morning."

"Oh, okay," Usagi said, as she gets out of bed. Immediately, Usagi handmaidens surround her to strip her of her clothes, before placing a bathrobe around her.

"Um, I can do this myself, you know."

"Usagi, let them serve you," Athena said. "They were created for that purpose. And, if they serve you well, they can earn their souls as immortal beings in their own right."

"Oh, okay…"

"Oh Goddess of War, please follow us into the bathing room," said one of the hand servants who possessed the spitting image of Usagi's friend Rei. "We will prepare your glorious body, so that others might find it pleasing to the senses."

"In other words, I have to take a bath," Usagi said flatly, as she sniffed her underarms. "But…I don't smell anything."

"Of course not," Athena said with a smile. "We're gods. We do not perspire like mortals, among other things that are related to hygiene."

"You don't say…"

Soon, Usagi, dressed in the finest linens, wearing some sort of silver breastplate armor, and carrying her silver war helmet in hand, arrives to the assembled primary gods for her first official conference. Under her feet was a representation of the domain of the Olympians. She was a bit nervous about meeting the other gods, especially Lord Hades…

"So, you decided to show up, Moon Princess," Hades said with a sneer, as the god of the Underworld looked down on Usagi.

Usagi looked up at the god, and swallowed hard. She knew that Hades blamed her for the death of his wife Persephone, even though she had desperately tried to get the goddess of spring to back down on her quest to end existence amongst the gods and men alike.

"Um, hello," Usagi said.

Before Hades could say anything else…

"Hades!" said Zeus. "This hall is neutral ground. Stay your hand!"

"Of course, my brother," Hades said, as he backs away. "I don't want to disturb the latest 'pet project' of your daughter Athena."

"We all know that my brother Ares was out of control," Athena said, as she stepped forward. "And how convenient of you that you are ignoring HIS design on Mount Olympus…"

"This little girl caused the death of my beloved!" Hades yelled. "Granting her godhood, let alone a primary place amongst the gods is an insult!"

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she stepped forward to face Hades. "Where were YOU in all this? I tried to stop her from bringing down Mount Olympus, but her hatred for you and of her situation was too much to bear…"

Pause.

"I cared about Persephone, Lord Hades," Usagi said. "Back in my early days in this era, she introduced herself to me as a friend in the mortal world. I didn't even know she was a goddess until she had concocted her mad scheme to bring about the end of Mount Olympus. And when Persephone refused to listen to reason, when she attacked ME for trying to get her to see reason, that's when I knew she was beyond saving. So, I made a choice to save everyone else, when I stopped her for GOOD."

Hades curled his lips but did not say anything…

"Hades," Zeus said.

"Of course, my brother," Hades said, as he stepped back while still maintaining his eye contact with the Moon Princess. "Know this, girl: the moment you are out of favor with the gods, I will make sure that you will know my pain…in spades."

And, with that, Hades walks away.

Usagi begins to breathe a sigh of relief, as Athena comforts her.

"Are you alright?" Athena asked.

"I am," Usagi said. "It's just that…I did everything I could to make Persephone see reason, and, still, I wish that I could have found another way to resolve the crisis."

"We all know," Athena said, as she glanced over at Demeter, who was still in mourning for the loss of her daughter Persephone. "Your ability to show others mercy is the reason why you were allowed to become an Olympian."

"Thanks," Usagi said with a nod. "So, what's next?"

"We have our meeting, of course."

"Everyone, gather around," Zeus said. "Let us begin our meeting…"

Later, the Moon Princess arrives in the city of Sparta, where a festival was well-underway. For days, the Spartans were celebrating a new temple of worship that had been dedicated in Usagi's honor…

"Father, may I?" said Calliope, as she prepares to present her gifts to a statue of Usagi.

"Well, I'm not sure," Kratos said with a mischievous smile. Ever since his friend Usagi became a goddess, his has been happy to spend his time with his wife Lysandra and daughter Calliope whenever possible. In fact, the legendary "Ghost of Sparta" was thinking about retiring from the life of a warrior althogether…

"Have you been a good girl?" Kratos asked.

"Of course, Father," Calliope said with an enthusiastic smile. "I want the Moon Princess to be proud of me. I even wrote my first poem in honor of her."

"Well…"

"Oh, Kratos, let her be," Lysandra chided.

"Oh…okay," Kratos said, as he nods his head. "Go on."

"Thank you, Father," Calliope said, before running off…

"Kratos, would you be opposed to the idea of us having another child?" Lysandra asked.

"After all this time, I would never deny you anything," Kratos said, as he hugged his wife.

"I will ask our patron goddess to bless us a child."

"Heh," Kratos said.

"What?"

"In spite of her name, Bunny is not the type to know how men and women procreate," Kratos said.

"Then, maybe the goddess can get the blessing from the other gods for the blessing?" Lysandra suggested.

"That could work-"

"Father!" Calliope said in excitement.

"What is it?" Kratos said.

"The statue of the goddess is speaking!"

"Kratos?" Lysandra asked in concern.

"Wait here," Kratos said, as he goes into the temple's altar room…

"Kratos!" said the statue of Usagi, as it looked down. "Kratos, are you here…?"

"Bunny?" Kratos said.

"Kratos, you're here!" the statue of Usagi said. "I need your help on a quest-"

And then, the statue of Usagi then looked at itself...

"Ah!" the statue of Usagi said, as it tried to cover its chest. "Who made me this 'big'?"

"Bunny, the statue is not YOU," Kratos said, wondering how a representation of a goddess could actually blush out of embarrassment. "That isn't your actual body you're possessing. It's just a statue. Besides, you're an Olympian now. You're not supposed to care about such things."

"I know, but still…what kind of pervert would design a statue of me in this way? I'm not Aphrodite or Demeter, you know…"

Kratos could only sigh in reply.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a direct sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

The next day…

"Father, must you go?" Calliope said, as Kratos prepares to go on his quest.

"I have to, my daughter," Kratos said, as he slings his "Blades of Athena" on his back. With Usagi as the Olympian goddess of war now, the curse on the blades was removed, and was blessed by Athena as reward for Kratos' endeavors.

"I have to learn the truth about my mother."

"Then be safe on your journey, my husband," Lysandra said, as she hands Kratos his pack. "And come back alive."

"I promise beloved," Kratos said, as he hugged his daughter while kissing his wife.

Lysandra broke the kiss, and turned to see Usagi standing there. She always wondered if the Moon Princess' relationship with her husband is more than just being friends. Surely, the Moon Princess knew things about Kratos than she did…

"Alright," Kratos said, as he walked past Usagi. "Let get a move on…"

Usagi turned away to follow Kratos, when she felt her frock being tugged at. She then turned towards the source.

"Please, goddess, protect my father," Calliope said.

"I promise," Usagi said with a smile.

"I will hold you to that promise, goddess," Lysandra said.

Usagi merely nods her head in reply…

A day later, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta are on their way to the fabled Kingom of Atlantis.

"I don't see why you can't take us there yourself," Kratos growled.

"Atlantis is Poseidon's domain, but he hasn't been seen in a while," Usagi said, as she held onto the beam of their ship. "Plus, with him missing, Zeus has sent me to Atlantis to determine his whereabouts…"

Pause.

"Besides, I figure that we can do this the old fashion way, like old times," Usagi said with a smile.

"I prefer a nice retirement to having adventures," Kratos said sternly. He then turned to look at the goddess that was standing before him.

"But, I am glad to see you again, old friend."

"Aw," Usagi said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you, too-"

Suddenly, Usagi's senses rang out in alarm.

"Kratos," Usagi said, as she takes her Silver Sword from pocket space.

"I sense it, too," Kratos said, as he grips his Blades of Athena, after removing them from his back.

The pair looks around the deck of their vessel, when suddenly their ship is rocked.

BOOM!

The pair braced their footing as giant tentacles began to envelop their ship, even as scores of mermen warriors jump onto the craft with their tridents in hand.

"Yep," Usagi said. "Just like old times…"

After beaten off the sea monster known as Scylla, but not killing it, Usagi and Kratos were swept to the shores of Atlantis itself.

"Not exactly how I had hoped to travel," Usagi said, as wrings out some water from her frock. "You would think Poseidon would have let his pet know that we were coming…"

"We're here," Kratos said, as he looks around his immediate surroundings. "For a hub of commerce and trade, things around here are too quiet."

"Tell me about it," Usagi said. "Anyway, I was told that we should stop by the Temple of Poseidon first."

"Why could we not have just been deposited there, and avoid the sea god's pet altogether?" Kratos said.

"Again, this is Poseidon's domain," Usagi said. "Besides, even if was available, he and I, well, haven't gotten along lately."

"Oh, really?" Kratos said in a disbelieving manner, as he folds his arms.

"And, I, well, kicked Poseidon in the groin when he was coming onto me that one time," Usagi said sheepishly.

"Really."

"Really. He thought I would be an easy conquest. I mean, really."

"Humph," Kratos replied with a grin. "Well, then, shall we proceed?"

"Sure," Usagi said.

Pause.

"Um, where is this Temple of Poseidon?" Usagi said, as she asked a passerby, resulting in Kratos shaking his head in amusement.

A short while later…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she tosses aside a piece of tentacle from her back. They had been attacked again by Poseidon's sea monster, right when they gain entrance into the courtyard of the Temple of Poseidon.

"Why do you insist on carry THAT," Kratos said.

"Well, I was in the mood for some calamari later," Usagi said.

"…What?"

Before Usagi could reply, she and Kratos heard the sound of moaning from within the Temple of Poseidon itself…

"Ohhhhhh…"

Upon further scrutiny, Kratos found the surprise of his life.

"Mother?" Kratos said in alarm.

The older woman coughs, as she turns towards the Ghost of Sparta.

"K-Kratos?" the older woman said in surprised. "You are here…you are here after all…"

"What treachery is this?" Kratos said, as he turned to Usagi. "Well?"

"Beats me," Usagi replied with a shrug. "That's part of the mystery around here, I guess…"

"Kratos, I do not have much time left," the woman said, whose name was 'Calistoga'. "You must know the truth."

"And that is what?"

"Your brother…is alive."

"What?" Kratos yelled. "Deimos…is alive?"

"Aye."

"But you said-"

"The gods had forbidden me from telling the truth about what had really happened, the day we lost Deimos," Calistoga said. "You, my son, was suppose to be the instrument of which Ares would use to bring about the fall of Olympus…"

Pause.

"Until YOU interfered, Moon Princess," Calistoga said, as she weakly points to Usagi.

"Me?" Usagi said. "But…all I wanted was to prevent Kratos from killing Lysandra and Calliope."

"Aye, and I thank you for that," Calistoga said. "When you undid the gods' plans for Kratos, I wanted to tell all what had happened to Deimos. But…they sent me here, to prevent me from telling you the truth, after you were saved by the Moon Princess."

"Which gods?" Kratos said in anger. "TELL me."

"Ares and…and…"

Suddenly, Calistoga began to cough violently, as her flesh began to morph.

"Hhhrrrrugh-!"

"Kratos!" Usagi said, as she pushed the Ghost of Sparta out of the way. "She's been cursed!"

Kratos looked on, as his mother becomes some sort of huge monster.

"RRRROARRR!" Calistoga roared, as she turned on her son and the Moon Princess.

"Forgive me, Mother," Kratos said, as he prepared for battle…

"No, let me deal with this," Usagi said, as she faces Calistoga.

"What can YOU do?" Kratos demanded.

"Before I was a goddess of war, I was the soldier of love and justice, remember?" Usagi said, as she brings out, from pocket space, her newest instrument: the Silver Scepter. It was like her old Moon Scepter, except that it was silver and white, and had a pair of intertwined snakes with feathers that symbolized the Caduceus, the sacred that Hermes, the messenger god of Olympus, possessed. In the future, this symbol would serve as a reference to the healing profession…

"Stand back," Usagi said, just as Calistoga attacked.

"RRRAWR-!"

"Silver Healing: Escalation!" Usagi said, as she inflicted her magic unto Calistoga.

Almost in slow motion, Calistoga began to morph back into her human form, and was quickly caught by Kratos in mid-air.

"I got you, Mother," Kratos said, as he gently cradled Calistoga in his arms. "It will be okay."

"I know, my son," Calistoga said, as she gently placed her fingers on Kratos' face. "Your friend freed me from the curse of the other god who helped Ares…"

"Who?" Kratos asked.

"Thanatos…"

Calistoga then takes off her bracelet.

"When you see your brother, show him this," Calistoga said. "It will prove to him your identity."

"Mother," Kratos said.

"And tell Deimos that I am sorry for…everything…"

And, with that, Calistoga fades into the ether.

"Mother…"

"Kratos, I'm sorry," Usagi said sadly.

"Not as sorry as Thanatos will be when I see him," Kratos said.

"Kratos, we have to find Poseidon first," Usagi said. "And even then, you don't have the power to deal with the god of the Death."

"Then, give ME the power to deal with Thanatos," Kratos said. "You're a goddess, now."

"Kratos, I'm a 'new' goddess," Usagi said. "Right now, I'm not as strong as I should be because I don't have the number of worshipers Ares had…"

Pause.

"But, I know where we can get power," Usagi said, as she extended her senses. "Yes…that should do it, although Poseidon will be upset at me for even suggesting this."

"Take me there, Bunny," Kratos said. "Take me where I can get more power."

"First, we get a new weapon for you," Usagi said, as she kicks a wall in, revealing another section of the temple.

BOOM!

"There is an artifact known as the 'Eye of Atlantis'," Usagi said. "It empowers Atlantis with the power of Poseidon."

"And then what?" Kratos said.

"We have to travel deep within Atlantis itself, in order to empower your blades," Usagi said. She then sees the eye, which was a part of the Temple of Poseidon's altar piece. "There."

Kratos nods his head, and then he pulls the artifact from the altar piece.

"Use that power to deliver the fury of Poseidon," Usagi said, as mermen suddenly appeared.

"And then what?" Kratos said, as he prepared for battle. "How are we going to empower my blades?"

"By unconventional means, of course," Usagi said.

"What do you mean by that-?"

Suddenly, the walls of the Temple of Poseidon collapsed inward, revealing Scylla in the process.

"RRRROOWR!" the sea monster roared.

"That's our ticket to ride," Usagi said, as she goes to confront the sea monster while taking out her Silver Hooks-and-Chain from pocket space. "Hurry up, and deal with those guys. We have a schedule to keep."

Kratos growled, just before initiating combat…

"Ha!" Kratos yelled, as he pulls the chains of his Blades of Athena, and used them to slam Scylla into a lava vein.

THOOM!

The creature screeched in anger, before heading back into the ocean through the underground canal that Usagi had used when directing Scylla into the depths of Atlantis itself, via the oceans.

"You're done?" Usagi said, as she wraps her weapon/tool, before scouting the area.

"Funny," Kratos said. "Where are we?"

"From what I was told, Atlantis was artificially created on the backs of one of the Titans," Usagi said. "Specifically, it's Thera, used to hold up Atlantis into place."

"Why is that the case?" Kratos said.

"Why would the Furies hollow out one of the Titans into the Prison of the Damned?"

"Good point…"

After avoiding Lanaeus, a servant of Poseidon who was charged with keeping Thera contained, Usagi and Kratos comes across Thera, who was chained into place.

"What…Gaea said is true!" said the Titaness. Typically, Titans had both elemental and humanoid forms. In Thera's case, the Titaness was living rock.

"You have come to save me-!"

"I only came for ONE thing, Titan," Kratos said.

"Oh?"

"Great Titan," Usagi said, as she stepped up. "I have come to your for a boon for Kratos of Sparta-"

"YOU!" Thera said. "You stink of Olympus!"

"Really?" Usagi said, as she sniffed her underarms. "I bathed this morning…"

"No!" Thera said. "You dare mock me?"

"Not at all. I am here to free you from your boundage, in exchange for power for my friend here."

"This…this must be a trick! Why would an Olympian undo my imprisonment? Surely you know what will happen if you free me."

"Well, one, I after spending some time in the Prison of the Damned, I know your pain. Two, we really need your power for our quest…"

Pause.

"And three, anything to tick off Poseidon is a plus in my book," Usagi said with a grin.

"Ah," Thera said, smiling for the first time in eons. "You're not bad, for an Olympian."

"So, may we have your boon, great Thera?" Usagi asked.

"Free me, and I shall grant thee power," Thera said.

"Kratos?" Usagi said, as she steps back a bit while motioning the Ghost of Sparta towards the imprisoned Titan.

"Ha!" Kratos said, as he flung his Blades of Athena into Thera's chest, through her chains.

KLAK-THAK!

"Oh!" Thera said, as she wills her power to create a boon that would enchant Kratos' weapons. "Ohhhhhhhh-!"

When the process was over, Kratos's blades were now infused with "Thera's Bane".

"Nice," the master of the Blades of Athena said, as he examined his weapon.

"Thank you, Thera," Usagi said.

"You are welcome, Olympian," Thera said. "Now, flee, for this land will soon fall…"

With that, Thera broke her chains completely, causing the destruction of Atlantis to begin…

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should go," Usagi said.

"Agreed," Kratos replied, as the two fled while Thera the Titaness began her trek towards freedom…

**Tbc.**


End file.
